VGHS from the beginning
by spkieeb2
Summary: This is my own version of VGHS, Brian went to Napalm he had a girlfriend he was captain of the junior team but he ditches it all to go to VGHS and starts again. warning major OOC and this is a AU. enjoy. prequel to VGHS Till the end
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my version of VGHS some scene will stay the same but the conversation and reaction will be different. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: First day.<p>

_'Welcome to VGHS' _ The message on his I pad messenger said as he looked over this acceptance message from VGHS. Brian Doheny had applied for VGHS about a month ago, He had received a message saying that he didn't have the skills need to make it in VGHS and he had to go to Napalm high school instead. That was until he was playing a clan match with some of this high school friends and the greatest armature player joined their game.

After coming back from AFK because he had to throw his cat outside, he came back to find that the said player known as The Law had killed everyone on the game and was going to toy with him with the old apple on the head trick. Of course the apple was a grenade and Brian knew how to counter this move. First he pretended he was still AFK then once Law shot his gun Brian reacted, First he ducked and cause the grenade to fall, then he hit it with the then of his gun which sent it flying to Law. Then he rolled backwards and lined up this shot with his rifle and fired once the grenade was at Law's feet blowing it and Law sky hit.

After a while he saw people were calling him 'Law killer' and calling him a pro. After that he got the message from VGHS. Now packing to leave his home which was a mile from Napalm high school to go to VGHS. As happy as he was to be going to VGHS he was sad to leave Napalm, He had gone to that gaming school for two years and was captain of the junior team, he had a girlfriend and many friends. All he was going to miss when he moved the distance to go to VGHS.

As Brian packed he got a text from Trixie, His girlfriend.

_Hey Brian baby, So glad you got into VGHS, can we talk about that in the park in half an hour._

After reading the message saying yes and went back to packing, 20 minutes later he finished packing and left to go meet Trixie at the park 10 minutes from his house.

/At the park./

After 5 minutes of waiting (Trixie had a bad habit of being late) Trixie arrived, the couple embraced one another and enter a quick passionate kiss. "So what was it you wanted to talk about."

After Brian asked that question Trixie looked down to the ground. "I wanted to talk about us, we've been great but I, I stopped having feeling for you... I've stopped loving you. It happened a while ago when we had that party after defeating JV in the junior final last season. It happened after you left because your mum called you home, well after you left I was left on my own and Matt (new law's name in this fic) came to talk to me and well we kissed and I said I would go out with him and I have. I guess I cheated on you and were done."

The next thing that happened was Brian left not saying or doing anything, he wanted to slap her, not only did she cheat on him for a month but she did it with his arch-nemesis at Napalm. He was alone after 6 month of happiness he was alone once again. Sure he had his team but they weren't his friends, they only liked him because they knew he could kick their ass in field of fire and they didn't want to piss him off. Once he got home he left for VGHS.

/VGHS courtyard./

After being yelled at By Colhoun, VGHS' principle he and the new girl Ki. The pair then left to go find their rooms after asking several people they walked down a hall way to find it empty, well it wasn't empty it had 4 people in it, Brian, Ki, Law and Jenny Matrix. Jenny was pressed against the lockers and was kissing Law, Not with love or passion just kissing almost satisfying him. As soon as he saw the pair kissing he turned around and said to Ki "lets go."

But it was too late Ki walked up to Law and jenny and asked "Um Hi I'm Ki and this is Brian could you help us find room 225 and 220 in frag dorm please."

The Law straight up declined her and went back to making out with Jenny who clearly wasn't interested. She showed this as she pushed Law off and said "Come on noobs this way, catch you later Law."

As the trio walked off Ki asked a another stupid question she shouldn't have asked. " Jenny why are you with Law he kind of a dick and it clear you don't want to be with him."

Jenny stopped and turned around to look at to the pair for the first time. " Well noob I'm with him because I want to get on Varsity and he's the best way for me to do that".

Brian hated it, he played against her, she was good too good for JV and decide to say it. "So the great Jenny Matrix is using her boyfriend to get a promotion, Is that where you get your great skill too because if it is then maybe you should try somewhere else."

Jenny was furious and walked over to Brian looking straight into his eyes "and who do you think you are Noob."

Brian smirk. "Brian Doheny, ex JN Captain, please to meet you miss Matrix, nice match in the last last season it was fun."

Jenny's eyes widened. "wait you, you are Brian D the person that lead JN to victory last season, Law killer. So how is VGHS compared to Napalm?"

"It's good haven't got a team to play on now but maybe the Captain can help me?" Brian replied. #

"Ok give me 5 good reasons why I should let you join."

"1 I kick your ass last season, 2 I bet Law 3 shit." Brian said.

"3 more reasons Brian. And here we are Ki you're here Brian this is you." Jenny said as she left.

Brian opened his door to see two people fighting one person at a game FOF (field of fire.) It was unfair, not only was the person out numbered but he was also shit and playing, Brian decided to help. he jumped onto the other computer plugged in his old school gear and played, he saw the person's name was Ted and he was fighting Jumpin'jaxs and Annihilist. It was a 4-0 win to the other two and Brian jumped in just in time. They were playing on his best map, abandoned airfield.

After 10 minutes of protecting and killing the score was 4-4, Brian had lined up his last shot when his gear freaked out and he lost control, at first he struggled but after he got some control he knew what to do, he unloaded his pistol and then reloaded it, then he throw it which distracted Annihilist, when he ran out of cover Brian throw his tomahawk which hit him in the head killing him. Victory came at a cost, Annihilist's points went below 0 and he was expelled, Brian went up from rank 450 to rank 448 and was no longer the worst player in the school.

"Thanks for the save man sorry you had to get that guy expelled. My names Ted Wong, I guess your room mate, that game was who got you as we were both kind of big fans but you seem cool so I won't get fan girly." Ted said.

"No problem, room-mate. Now if you don't mind I want to keep my head down being ex Napalm, The law killer and getting a kid expelled on the first day can't be good so yeah." After he finished talking he heard clapping come from the door way.

"Nice work Brian 2 more reasons." Jenny said as he left.

He then got a text from Trixie who said she was sorry, Brian deleted the text and removed her from his contacts, he deleted all but one picture of her. It was a picture of when they first got together and for the first time he knew why he had a crush on Jenny (not that he should) she looked a lot like Trixie except for the fact Trixie had Brown hair and brown eyes where as Jenny had Blonde hair and blue eyes.

'I hate high school' was all Brian thought as he cleared up his Keyboard.

* * *

><p>AN so here you go VGHS From the beginning let me know what you think and I will see you in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So here is chapter 2 I realized that I can't do a lemon in this fic because they are in they have their first time in VGHS Return so yeah enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Pit.<p>

Brian woke up to his first real day at VGHS. As soon as he woke up he check his emails, played 2 games of FOF and got ready. 'Still following the same damn routine' Brian thought to himself, When Brian was at Napalm he had always followed this morning routine and he had no idea why.

Of course at VGHS things were different, firstly he had a lot less email than he did in Napalm. The only emails he had were his introduction time table, This showed him which classes he was going to be in on what day and on the last day after he had to pick which class/team he wanted to be in. The next email he got was from Colhoun who was telling him how to get more points and telling him off for getting someone expelled on his first day. The final email he got was from Jenny telling him he had 5 day to tell her his last 2 reasons.

After he had read his emails he played 2 games of FOF these were fairly easy seeing as he only got into games with people who were the same rank as him. At the end of it he had won every game and gone from 488 to 480. After that he ready and went to get some food with Ted.

/Hallways to class./

"I told you no party, I need to keep my head down and get my rank up." Brian told Ted for the hundredth time.

"Ah come on Brian I bet you were a party animal back in Napalm and I bet you had a girlfriend." Ted said then he got an idea. "you can bring her to the party to me us and catch up."

"For the last time no party, I did have a girlfriend but she cheated on me and we split right before I came here and like I said I don't want a party."

"So your saying I should put these 200 posters i Printed round VGHS" Ted said showing his large pile of posters.

Brian took the posters and threw them in the bin, "No you should come lets get to clllass... Lets go a different way."

Brian was walking round the corner and he saw the cool Kids who were also known as Varsity team plus Jenny and Games Dean was there too. Ted also saw this as Brian made a mad dash down the stairs. "Oh come on Brian if you can't walk down the hallway with varsity how do you hope to join them." Ted called as he ran after Brain. "plus I meeting at the end of the hallway. Ok see you in class."

/FPS class/

"My name is Ace but you can me Ace, cool, Great. Right let me introduce you to FPS class here you will learn to shoot, stab and blow up your opponents, you may think you know it all but let me tell you newbs Don't know squat, FPS fighting is all about teamwork, skill and not showing up to class Brian D." Ace said as Brian entered the class.

"Sorry I'm late Won't happen again." Brian said as face Ace

"OK whatever now sit your ass down Napalm." Ace said insulting him.

"Great a new nickname." Brian said to him self as he sat down in the row next to Ted who sat next to Ki.

For the next ten minutes Ace explained his rules and there were a lot. Then Jenny was introduced as the TA for the class until JV practice started. She told them that she was really there to find a freshman to get into JV in the anneal JV VS Varsity match, she thought it was a waste of time but decided her trial was going to be a time trial in the training grounds known as the pit.

Jenny started her round by selecting an Assault rifle then as she pasted though the map using burst fire to take out each one of the targets without having to reload. As she went though the map she explained that if you know your round the pit you know yourself in game.

As soon as Jenny got half way through the map Brian saw that he could do the pit ten seconds faster than Jennys current 45 seconds. "I can get ten seconds faster than what Jenny just got." Brian told Ted.

"Hey Napalm stop the chit chat unless you have something to say." Ace called over to Brian.

"No sir we weren't talking about anything sir." Brian protested.

"Brian was saying how he could beat the pit ten times faster than you Jenny." Ki informed the room.

"Ki." Brian protested.

"Really Brian get up here now and show us what you got." Jenny called challenging him.

"Fine...lets do this." Brian said as he sat down.

Firstly he did was select his weapons. He choice a tomahawk and two grenades. "That's some what unorthodox." Ace commented getting very interested in Brian's round.

Brian started his round by first unpinning both his grenades, then he dropped on and throw the other across the map. The second thing he did was melee a target in the car cover window taking it out, then he crouched down to avoid the grenades explosion. Once the had gone boom he got up and throw his tomahawk at the final target it hit.

After Brian's pit round everyone was shocked Brain had beaten Jenny by a total of 15 seconds. As Brian looked around he saw every bodies mouths were wide open and looked stunned by the fact the newb had beaten the JV captain. After 20 more minutes of people trying to beat Brians time no one did after that class was over.

/A hallway./

Brian walked though the hallways, his head halt high. As he walked past the cool kids of varsity who were with Jenny and Games dean. As he did so Law gestured his head to him telling Jenny to talk to him. He had said that if she got him to a party she was hosting and get him and law to fight and then show the school who the best player really is. As a result Jenny would get s spot on JV. Jenny did as she was told so she could get her spot that she wanted so badly.

"Hey Brian that we the sickest pit run I have seen and was wondering if you wanted to come to a party I was hosting. " Jenny asked.

Brian thought for second be for answering and he said, " Nah sorry Jenny, like I told Ted I won't to keep my head down plus it's you, your boyfriend will probably be their and will asked me for a fight and I can risk a loss so yeah sorry I'm going to be a no show."

Jenny was shocked he had turned her down "Oh OK I'm sorry about, that see you next week then."

"Yeah sorry about that but thanks for the invite. See ya." After saying this Brian left her standing there.

/Brain and Teds room./

Once Brian got back to his shared room he found a note from Ted it said that him and Ki were going their first date. Taking advantage of the peace anx quite Brian logged onto FOF. He clicked on Public games and found a local game. He was put in a team of 3 made up of players known as . Highroller was a sniper, destroyer was heavy and destined joined Brian in the role of assault. They were team alpha and they against team delta. Which was made up of Starlight, New dawn, C4-OP and Jennymatrix. Soon after finding the team the game began.

/Jenny's party./

Jenny was sat in the 'cool kids' section of the party. Which over all was a complete dump, She was hoping have the enjoyment she felt each and every time she spoke to Brian, yes this 'party' was mean't to be a trap to make Law seam better than Brian but she still like him as a friend...Maybe more. 'No I have to keep my mind set on Varsity.' Jenny thought to her self.

Then she was forced out of her thoughts as she shoved Law off of her again. For the tenth time in the last ten minutes Law had tried to kiss her neck and then up to her lips, she hated it, in fact she hated everything about law. His looks, His cockiness, His power and his obsession with fake mustaches. "Law stop not here there are people watching." Jenny said

"Ah come on Jen, we've been dating for months everyone knows we're together and yet you still don't want kiss me in public." Law said in fake disappoint meant.

Jenny was bored and wanted to play some FOF alone in the quite so she stood up and used her commanding voice. "Everyone listen up, Party's over, get out!"

Everyone left over than Law who put his arm over the shoulder and kissed her cheek, "well done Babe now can we kiss?"

"NO we can't now get out." Jenny boomed.

"OK, Geez see ya later." Law said turning around ad waking back to her not taking a second look.

'Right off to play so FOF lets go.' Jenny thought as she ran up to her room and loaded up her computer, As she waited she looked at the leader board she had opened on her tablet, She wanted to show Brian and have a laugh with him before Law got to him, But he turned her down.

Once the game was booted up Jenny went into a Public game and joined a team known as Delta The team was made up of Starlight, a heavy, New dawn, an a Assault and C4-OP who was also a Assault. Her herself filled the role of Sniper and she went against; high roller, destroyer, destined and BrianD.

/In-Game./

The game was a simple death match, 1 life no re-spawn and the first team to wipe out the other or have more player after the time limit of 5 minutes won, The game was a best of 3.

Brian and Jenny both became Captain of both their teams and gave the pre game orders. After 1 minute the game started.

The first round went to Brian as he used Highroller to snipe out all the opposition and when Jenny suck up behind highroller to take him out Brian threw a tomahawk which hit with a direct hit to her head. Round one went to Brian. Round two worked in a very familiar fashion. After highroller had taken out all of her team mate Brain team made runs for Jenny, Entering her sights. She had take out each and everyone on of them, other than Brian who she was trying to find. She was having no luck, But the she heard some thing behind her and instints took over. She flipped from her belly to her back and squeezed the trigger, getting a powerful shot into Brian's stomach. Round 2 went to Jenny's team. Round 3 was the same again, Highroller taking out all of Jenny's team then Taking out everyone but Brian on Brian's team. However this time both were moving around trying to find the other. With only 30 seconds left Brian and Jenny came face to face, both with no ammo in their Primary, both having to use a pistol shot. 20 Seconds left, The both draw their guns and ran to the other for a perfect shot. 10 Seconds, Both fired a shot both missed, Then they looked at eachother and pulled their gun to the others head. 0 before they could shoot the game ended in a draw.

/Brian/

After the game Brian logged off FOF and laid in his bed, after a few moment he got a text from a unknown number. It read.

_GG Brian welcome to JV. _

The message was clearly from jenny and Brian sent back.

_Thanks GG to you too, see ya tomorrow I guess, good luck to us. Night. Wait how did you get my number. _

_I have my ways, Good night Brian see you tomorrow._

And with that Brain went to sleep ready for the Annual JV Vs Varsity game.

/Jenny./

After the game Jenny knew she wanted Brian on her team but bot until after the annual game, she didn't want Law having his fun.

Once again she was brought out of her line of thought when she got a text from Law.

_Hey baby, Heres Brian's number I got off one of his Napalm friends get him in that game and you are on varsity. _

As much as jenny hated it she did she was told, and after a short conversation she went to bed. 'please forgive me Brian.' was the last thing she thought before she went to bed. ' I hope Brian can forgive me for this. ' was the last thing Jenny thought.

* * *

><p>So here is chapter 2 I had this written 2 days ago but my Computer freaked out and got rid of most of it and yesterday i was busy but here it is now. Let now what you think follow and favorite if you want and finally see you in the next chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: annual game.<p>

Today was the day, the day Brian could prove himself as a wanna be Pro player could become a Pro player. All he need to do was do what he did, Beat the law, Listen to orders and finally remember that it is all about the game and can't be personal.

Brian stood in the locker rooms deciding which Keyboard he should use. His old school Keyboard that gliched out most of the time but he knew how to control or the new perfect gaming Keyboard. He decide on his own Keyboard and mouse and then was about to leave when Law entered the room.

"What was Jenny thinking about putting Brian on JV, he's a target for everyone in this school and no one will want him to win JV's moral will be under ground." Cold turkey said.

"jenny wasn't thinking she was following orders, I could get him to that party and show him up so I will do it front of the whole school. You see when moral is down a freshman like himself will want to prove he has what it takes and do something stupid. After today will be saying that when they screw up they BrainD it." Law said with a smirk. "Now lets get to that game."

Brian was furious, Jenny had stabbed him in the back, she was no better than someone from Napalm. She was doing anything to be the best, that is what Napalm highschool taught you he was the only one who believe otherwise and he had believed people at VGHS thought the same clearly he was wrong. Yet he decide to do what he normally did not let it get personal. After a few moment he came out of his hiding place (which after hiding from New Law AKA Matt for several months he had gotten quite good at doing.) he went straight to the grand theft autotorium. Where the game was taking place.

/Pre game talk./

"Ok here's how it's going to work. (A/N Skipping Brian's orders.) Brian you stay put the rear flank, Just keep your head down and let us respawn on you stay there until I give you a order is that understood everyone." Jenny commanded.

"Yes sir." Everyone said in Unison

"OK lets go kick some ass, Law won't talk to me for week after this. So lets go do this." Jenny said happily.

/In-Game./

The game had started shortly after the prep talk. At first the game seemed like it was going well but after JV had gotten the case once The Law went hard at it. He killed everyone that got in his way and collected and returned the case 3 times to JV were losing 3 to 1. On the fourth round Brian was camping and following order in a ditch near a large radio dish near JV's base. He only popped his head up to see what was happening.

After the filth time of popping his head he saw Jenny running towards him holding the case. She slid into the ditch to join Brian. "Brian get over to that broken ruin by the base and cover me as I return the case."

"Yes Mamam but will the Law be there." Brian asked rhetorically.

"Brian what is your malfunction." Jenny barked.

Brian didn't say a thing, he ran without looking back. As he ran he saw a heavy wielding a rocket launcher go down. The man asked Brian to advantage him which he did by killing the guy who had killed him and then made his way to the watch tower. To his surprise Law wasn't there... Or so he thought.

As he lined up his shots over the base he heard the cocky laughter of Law, Law stood below him on the ground his guns aimed at him. Brian reacted and jumped out the gap he was aiming thought and he ran. He ran past Jenny who went Law followed behind shot. Jenny eyes widened at what she had done but then pushed it out of her mind as she didn't make it personal.

Brian ran and he ran until he got to the edge of the map. Then with no where to run he came up with a new plan. 'screw giving law the satisfaction, why don't I play around with him instead.'

"Brian why do you do this, you know I'm going to win why do you run." Law asked being cocky.

"So I could talk to you." Brian said thanking for the first time Napalm had thought him how to record voice in game, they had done it to teach the Kids how to frame each other but it served as evidence as well.

"What is there to talk about Brian." Law asked.

"First; Are you going to put Jenny in Varsity." Brian asked and if he was anything like New law he wouldn't as he was all about the spotlight.

"Hell no, Jenny stays in JV she makes a good puppet following orders and stuff like that but this is my year, my turn in the spotlight."Law said

"OK second; If Jenny was any other girl would you date her." Brian asked he knew this answer too.

"Don't know why it matters but yes I would, doesn't matter who as long as I can use them." Law said again.

"Lastly what you would you do if I did this." Brian said as he showed his grenade which he had already pulled the pin of and as soon as it came into sight it blow and killed Brian. The last thing he heard was Law yelling no.

For the last 5 minutes of the game Brian and Law entered a game of cat and mouse. Brian acting as the mouse and Law the cat however each time Brian got cornered he would kill himself on way or another. This distracted Law, Became entertaining for both Brian and crowd and finally gave JV a chance at winning. The last ten seconds and Brian was cornered once again. "why do you run Brian you know how this is going to end I am VGHS and VGHS is me you can't win so why don't you give up."

Brian smirked. "That may be so but where's the fun in just listening to everything you have to say, I will not listen to what you say, Do what you say and I will give up anything that is attached to you."

"Even Jenny the girl you like and the girl who I own." Law said with cockiness.

Brian halt his smirk and said. "Yep, but that doesn't mean I won't try to take her from you besides the game is over now so I can let it get personal."

/end of game./

The game ended as a tie, 4 to 4 thanks to Brian the team were given the chance to win but could but they were happy with a tie and The people who had placed bets on Law lost as Law didn't kill Brian, Brian just toyed with him so in their eyes Brian had won. However now out of game Brian let it get personal, he took his Keyboard and his own headset (he wasn't part of JV yet so he wasn't provided one.) and walked away.

Once he was out in the quad he met up with Ki and Ted, they had plans to go out for dinner but before they could leave to get ready Brian heard Jenny call his name. "I'll catch up."

"Hey Brian welcome to JV you really helped the team today it was well worth the risk of having on the team." Jenny said with a smile as well as handing Brian a Team coat.

"You know what, NO I don't want it, I heard what Law said to you. How you only put me on the team because he told you too. So no I saved my own ass out there just leave me alone and I will see you at try outs" Brian told her as he started his plan to take her away from Law.

"Oh OK... I'm sorry it's just he's the captain of Varsity and he's the only one who can get me on the team." Jenny said as she took back the team coat and looked down at the floor.

"That's no true." Brian said holding her chin and making her look into his eyes. "You are a skilled player a great captain, you will go far you just need patients. Oh and just so you know Law's not going to put you on Varsity he's just using. Anyway I best get going me, Ted and Ki are going to endless food and fun tonight.

Brian then walked off heading to his room to put away his gear save the audio from his conversation with Law on to a memory stick to give to Jenny and get ready for his night out.

/Endless food and fun./

Brian was playing on the DXM machine alone, Brian had felt like a third wheel with Ted and Ki (this was more like a second date for them Brian was just there to stop it from become awkward not that it did.) he had gotten a lot of goods and several greats and few flawless so all round he was doing well until he heard a female cough behind him which made him slip up, thankfully it was the last move. "Hi jenny how can I help you."

"Oh I just came to tell you to screw yourself I mean you are napalm you're meant to be a jackass so why are you so nice all the time and always looking out for people." Jenny said with a smirk.

"Well that would be because of the fact that Napalm was only a trial I was waiting to come to VGHS and you know what it wasn't worth the wait." Brian said with a straight face.

"Wait how can you compare VGHS to Napalm, we are nothing like them." Jenny said raising her voice.

"Well first everyone is trying to be better than the other and not thinking about the game, Pro player is everyone's goal, But not mine it would be great to get there but if I can have fun what's the point. VGHS' motto is It's all about the game and from what I have seen that's not true." Brian said as he walked away.

"Hey get back here." Jenny called to him as she went to go catch up to him. "What do you mean, everyone at VGHS follows that motto how can you say we don't."

"Well first you are going out with someone who can get you into a better postion, you don't seem to care about what it would do to your team, you don't know how Varsity will be hell your good but if you have to use someone to get what you want what's the point. Second, Napalm taught how do be good at gaming they just said it so you could be the best and here I've heard a lot of 'you got be the best if you want to be the best, I get it if you want to play with the best of the best but beating them is just a stupid way of thinking.. Finally you say it's all about the game, in my eyes that means you don't let it get personal, you enjoy it and have fun. If you win great, if you lose so what as long as you had fun." Brian told her

"I hate the fact that you are right. But Law is always saying that he will give me that place I have to try." Jenny said arguing her case.

"It's my dream to play with the best of the best, People like this aren't the best." Brian said handing her a copy of the newest DXM have fun but check the notes section it's got some good hints." Brian told her before telling Ted and Ki he was leaving and leaving Endless food and fun.

* * *

><p>AN so here is chapter 3 tell me what you thought and hope you enjoyed it, Let me know in the reviews. follow and favorite if you like and I will see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Here I am Again with another chapter hope you like it. don't forget to tell me what you think by giving it a review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:The truth come so out.<p>

"Jenny says where she is, It's my turn in the spot light." The voice of Law in the recording to the annual game Brian gave her. She had listened to the recording a hundred times still not believing how she could be so gullible. They thing she had done, the friendships she had lost, they were all an effect of her stupidly an Brian was the only person who showed her the truth. Yet she could help but think there was so much she didn't know about him. So she decide she need to go find him and keep at least one of her current friends.

/Frag dorm./

Once Jenny got to Brian's and Teds room she knocked on the door, she heard Ted call and open the door. "Oh hey Jenny you alright."

Jenny could see why Brian was such good friends with Ted even if Brian was ex Napalm Ted never judged him for it and was the person who said he would be his friend. "Oh hi Ted I was just looking for Brian, is he here?"

"Ted shook his head and said. "No he got a message the morning and he was pretty pissed by it, he left about 5 minutes ago I think he was heading for the quad."

Jenny then looked away ready to move and said " Thanks Ted I got to go see you later."

/The Quad./

When Jenny arrived there were loads of people hanging around and talking, Normally she would find as spot with some computer and set a one v on tournament, But not today she need to talk to Brian. After 2 minutes she saw him heading to the front gate, she followed him and hid round the corner. Moments later a short boy with combed back brown hair wearing a gray with green lining jacket, white shirt, Green tie and black trousers. He was with a girl that looked a lot like her self but she had brown hair and brown eyes unlike her self. She wore a white Shirt had a green tie and a green and black checkered short skirt that showed off her thigh and her panties when she sat down. Both had the Napalm logo on their shirts and ties. The girl looked sad and out of place where as the boy look cocky and proud.

Brian called them Matt and Trixie, the boy had a mini outburst when he said his name was Law not Matt but then Brian just shrugged it off. Jenny didn't hear everything she just heard the trio argue but when she looked round the corner she saw the trio make their way to the bus stop.

After following them for a few moments she saw the Napalm tour bus which out side of it had 4 computers with FOF loaded up asking to be loaded onto, seeing as it was outside of their schools no one would lose rank or points. So if the were to play they wouldn't be effect really.

After a while the trio sat down and loaded up a one round one life no re spawn game 2 vs 1. Jenny wanted to run in and help Brian but she couldn't so she just watched. At the end of it Brian had some how won and just got up and left. Jenny followed.

/Quad./

Jenny ran she had lost Brian he had gave her the slip. Or so she thought. Out of no where a hand covered her mouth and dragged her into a dark shadow, suddenly a voice spoke "Why have you been following." Brian asked coldly.

"I haven't" Jenny tried.

"I saw you as I left the tour bus I know you followed me." Brian said.

"I... I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to you." Jenny told him.

"Well OK but I can't talk now I need to get ready, to is sign ups." Brian said as he left.

/Brian and Ted room./

"So Brian did you go meet up with New Law and your EX." Ted asked.

"Yeah." Brian said simply.

"And..."

"And they want me back, they said they will pay me to come back but i refused they then challenged me to a 1 vs 2 which I won and that was it." Brian told Ted, A couple of weeks ago Brian told ted about his life and how lie VGHS it was.

"Oh I see, Crap signs start in half an hour I promise Ki I would talk to her. She wants me to do drifting but my dad wants me to do rhythm gaming." Ted told him as he left. leaving Brian to think about his past.

/The front gate./

Jenny decide to take a walk and think and the the girl from Napalm showed up. "Stay away from Brian OK"

Jenny was first shocked but then she regained her confidence. "And who do you think you are to tell me what to do."

"I am his Ex, I broke up with him because I felt bad for cheating on him and said me and Matt were together but were not and I want to be with him so stay out the way." The girl said.

"Ha Brian's Ex is jealous, relax were just friends who are in the same team." Jenny told her.

"Still that's how it was for me and Brian, He was just a friend, We talked I was him like no other Napalmer would. He is a great guy some guy any girl would want and as soon as me and him got together every other girl wanted him." The girl told her.

"Oh really and just FYI I'm with a guy." Jenny said hoping it would help her case.

"If you say so just stay away from him." The girl said as she walked off.

As she left Jenny was left thinking. 'Do I have feelings for Brian, NO of course not. Yet.'

/2 Days later sign-ups./

For the next two day Brian and Jenny hanged out with Ted and Ki, going to 'double dates' and having fun like going to Endless food and fun. They found that they had a lot in common. Both like DMX, Both were competitive, Both loved playing for fun. One of Jenny's fondest moments of the last two days was when Brian was challenged to a game of DMX and Brian was getting hammered so he just stopped playing a just danced, He was not very good but it was still fun to watch.

However today was sign ups and what Brian's Ex had said still ringed in her mind, the more she spent time with him the more time she wanted with him. But every time that thought came to her head she pushed it away and thought about being a Pro gamer, That was her goal.

Jenny stood in the Quad looking around seeing what teams people signed up for, she mainly looking for Brian but it was fun to see what other people choose. It was then when she saw Brian at the FPS desk and saw Law was playing with him, getting him mad. Soon Brian snapped and punched Law. Ted moved quickly to hold Brian back and Law moved in to take his ID card. Law gave it to cold turkey who put it on the flag pole and moved it so it was out of reach.

Brian broke out of Ted's grip he punched Law again so he was lost concentration and made a runner up the stairs and grabbed his ID card. He then moved to the Sign up desk and swiped it he was then signed up for FPS. However when he did this some other voice called him. Everyone moved and Brian faced the voice. It was the same Napalm member from before.

"What do you want Matt." Brian asked.

"Oh nothing just offering if you wanted to leave this shit whole and join us." Matt said as more members showed up. There was round about 10 to 15 people there wearing the same clothes.

"Ted a little help." Ted nodded and yelled.

"Everyone those people up there want to take Brian back to Napalm. Do we want that. do we want to lose our Law killer."

"NO!" was everyone's reply

"So what are we going to do about it." Ted asked

DK walked forward "I say we go to battle, who is with me."

Everyone cheered and put there fist up.

"CHARGE!" Ted yelled and everyone ran and picked a fight with Napalm. Brian used this to make a runner to his room, Jenny soon followed.

/Brian and Ted's room./

"Brian." Jenny asked as Brian rushed around collecting his things.

"Jenny" Brian said simply

Jenny suddenly became angry and pushed him on to the bed. "Brian what the yell is wrong with you why are you acting like this."

Brian sat up. "Jenny there is something I've been meaning to get of my chest..."

"What that you like me grow up Brian." Jenny said immediately regretting it.

"NO jenny I wasn't going to say that, yes I like you but what I was going to say is this I hate VGHS, the school is great but It's the same as Napalm. There's Law, There's people looking down at me because I'm different. and lastly I have friends but I'm still a loner and alone most of the time." Brian said as he stood up and going back to collect his things.

"So where you going." Jenny asked kindly hoping to fix things.

"I don't know but away from here, you saw what just happened, that will happen every day unless I leave." Brian told her. "I'm sorry but this does mean we can't be friends anymore."

Brian then left moving quickly. Out of sight jenny chased after him. she didn't want him out of her sights yet she only realized it when he was gone. She called his name and ran out to the quad to see the fight had ended Ted sat on the ground out of breath. "Where's Brian?"

Ted shrugged, Brian was gone and no one knew where.

* * *

><p>AN so here is chapter 4 like I said before let me know what you thought by reviewing and follow and favourie if you like.

see you in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

A/N so here I am with a another chapter I'm doing this one on my phone just so u guys know anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:Brain's<p>

Jenny's alarm sounded at the normal time of 7:30 but she didn't feel like waking up today. She had no idea why but after Brian left Jenny went straight to her room and started to cry. She had felt bad for Brian, but there was something else something she couldn't put her finger on. She saw Brian as a friend but then after her talk with Brain's Ex she felt different she felt something more but she never let that though last too long but last night. She couldn't about what if's.

She dragged out of bed by a knock on the door she opened it to see a happy law. He had a varsity team jacket in his hand and said "welcome to varsity babe".

Jenny just thought about her JV team and what Brian had said. Yeah he got the promotion offer but he turned it down because his team weren't ready for her to leave and neither was she. Her team would just fall part and no one wanted that so said the words she wanted to say so long. "Law go to Hell we're done." And shut the door in his face.

She then heard law give a frustrated groan and walk off Jenny smiled and logged on to FOF and click on her friends list hoping to join Brian in a game but he wasn't on. Jenny was left confused. 'he's always playing at this time two games every morning at 8 o'clock I swear.' She thought to herself but ignored and played her own games until she found something else to do.

/11 hours later./

It was currently 7 o'clock at night and Jenny had been playing FOF for 11 only having toilet and food breaks. She was at the end of a king of the hill game she and her team had 30 seconds left to defend their spot. It was then she had a knock on the door. "just a minute" she called as she finished her game and got up. She opened the door to a smiling Ted and Ki.

"what are you guys smiling about." Jenny asked.

"we found him, well Ted did, but we found Brian." Ki said.

"where?" Jenny asked simply hiding her happiness the best she could.

"Endless food and which some how he and his partner re brand and named it to Brian's a few of my drifting friends told me about at lunch. So you coming." Ted asked.

"hell yeah...just let me get changed." Said said happily and then she shut the door and got dressed. Afterwards the trio set off to Brian's.

/shortly after Brian left the day before./

After Brian and escaped from VGHS and Napalm he went to endless food and fun. There he worked got a room with a computer and a bed. Little pay and worst of all he had to work with Annihilist also known as Evan.

However despite their checkered past the pair became fast friend and climbed the promotional ladder fast. Soon the pair enter a partnership where the gaming café would be under Brian's name and be named after him but Evan would be the manager of it. So he would be in charge of money investments and what happened. Basically the man behind the scenes. Which worked out well as Evan did have a problem with power where he would go mad with it so Brian being the face of the joint and seeing what people wanted allowed him to keep Evan under control and give the they wanted.

On the first day people loved the place and Brian and Evan were both happy with what happened. In the first hour they made 1k just on the 50 cent arcade machines and a further 5k on food and drink. By 7 they were close to making a million. But in prime time some familiar faces showed up and asked where Brian was.

/Jenny, Ted and Ki outside Brian's./

"Wow this place it's like ten times better than it I can see why everyone been raving about this place." Ted said in an amazement.

"you said it." Ki agreed.

"Lets go inside." Jenny said eager to find Brian.

As the trio walked inside they were amazed but the place everything was different better than it was before. They then saw Evan stood around a game keeping a eye on things. When the trio approached him he gave a friend smile asked. " how can I help you."

Jenny was the one who asked the question were as Ted and Ki were still starstruck about the place. "Um were looking for Brian do you know where he is?"

Evan shook his head and said " like I told the brunette moments ago Brian doesn't play the games with the guests."

Jenny got annoyed "were now friends were Ex students with him and came to see how he was."

"again I'm sorry but Brian is busy right now and can't help..." He was interrupted by Brian.

"It's alright these guys are our VIP of the night." Brian said as he gave the trio a on the house card to the trio. Ted and Ki ran off to play some games bug Jenny wanted to talk to Brian.

Brian saw This and said. "follow me."

Brian then lead her to a ski ball game and swiped her card starting up the game. "so nice place you got here" Jenny said as she watched Brian take his turn.

"Yeah its great." Brian said simply.

"Oh come on Brian this is no VGHS" Jenny told him.

"No you're right people come here to fun." Brian again said simply.

"don't tell me you dont miss it." Jenny asked.

"nope here there's no law, , it's calm and I'm far from any girl I might end up liking or currently like." Brian told her.

"oh come on back to VGHS. The team need you and just so you know I dumped law." Jenny said suggestively.

"Ok whatever fine I'll come back to VGHS but I need to talk with Evan first." Brian said as rushed off. He returned 10 minutes later with his box of things and said. " I just need to work here on weekends when it's busy other than that I'm at VGHS 100%."

Jenny nodded and the pair left to get Ted and Ki. The group of 4 then head back to VGHS.

* * *

><p>AN sorry for the short chapter but writing on your phone is boring and annoying oh and those of you who started reading this after you started return just to let you I will back to that story and continue now as I will write an after story with this fic.

Anyway review to tell me what you thought, follow and favourite if you like and please some write another VGHS fic we need more. :-)

See you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N so as I write this it's a month til Christmas, can't wait. So i decided to make the end of Arc one or my take on season 1 with a Christmas theme before the gang break up for Christmas. and on with the chapter.

Chapter 6: Try-outs.

The day after Jenny persuaded Brian to return to VGHS they returned. Brian and Ted went straight to their room and unpacked Brian's things. The room had changed, not by much but it still had changed. instead of 2 computers there was one that was in the corner of the room and the second was replaced by a over drift machine. Brian got a computer, state of the art keyboard and a FOF style I pad. Ted got an Over drift machine, the top of the line razor laptop and a over drift I pad. The pair turned to look at each other and said. "Awesome" in Unison, they both fell in a fit of laughter.

After exploring their re tech'd room Brian unpacked his things, placing his Old school Keyboard down on the work counter and plugged it into his computer screen. He then put the new Keyboard in his draw on his desk and mentally booked marked it as 'FOF training gear.'Ted did much the same thing but he put his laptop on charge as the instruction said 'put on charge for 12 hours before usage.

"Hey Ted remind me when try-outs are?" Brian asked as he put his clothes in a wardrobe.

"Yeah Drift team try-outs are at... Oh you meant for FPS try-outs I think it's in a few days but I would check with Jenny first." Ted said and right on Que Jenny appeared in the door way.

"I heard my name can I help?" Jenny asked, Her attitude had changed greatly since she first met Brian, instead of treating him as a Noob or a weakling she now treated him as a friend maybe more.

'Damn It Brian stop she is JV captain and you know your rules you set for once you got here, don't relive your story. Damn, why she got to be so good looking.' Brian mentally cursed before asking his question. "Yeah when are FPS try-outs I kind of missed the day and time when I ditched this place."

'Damn he's cute, Jenny what are you thinking, Varsity is your goal not dating future team members, but he's really fit, why he got to be so good looking.' (A/N I hated writing that line.) Jenny thought to herself as she answered his question. "Try-outs are in 2 weeks a week before we go home for 4 weeks over Christmas."

"OK thanks um see you at Try-outs."Brian said as he rushed to go get some food. He then ran back to asked Ted if he wanted anything, Ted shook his head and "Nah it's cool man I just ate."

Brian gave him a thumbs up and ran down the corridor door. Jenny looked at Ted and thought 'should I ask him, screw it.' she then asked Ted. "Do you think Brian likes me?"

Ted looked at her with a straight face then it changed to a smile, almost like he had been waiting for that question for a long time. "Yes but he's...complicated. He told you about that boy and girl who came to visit him right?" Jenny nodded.

"Yeah but I still don't understand it."

"Well you see The girl with him is Trixie, She looks a lot like you just with Brown hair and eyes" Jenny still look confused. "The girl he always has on his desk." Ted said pointing to the photo in one of his smaller boxes near his desk.

"oh her yeah she came to talk to me said something about Brian being her's and only her's." Jenny conformed.

"Yeah well those two dated for about 3 years, they got together at the end of middle school and stayed together in High school or Napalm. They were happy together, Until after the after party of their last season or your last season when you came second, well at the victory party Brian left early to sort something out with his mum and well Trixie kissed Matt or New law." Ted told her hopping she would understand.

suddenly it all fell into place, Brian's story plus Teds explanation made it clear to her, Brian relived the same story twice just in reverse. He liked a girl, the girl doesn't like him, Girl breaks up with their law and start liking him. It was what was happening right now, she was falling for him but he wouldn't let her in close enough, why he always ran, he need to keep his guard up, which was slowing falling. 'I will just have to wait it out.' jenny thought before she turned to Ted. "Thanks Ted you are a great help."

Ted just sat there on Brian's bunk and said "What did I do?" to himself, then he got a text from Ki and got lost in a conversation with her.

/Try-outs./

Brian, Ted and Ki all got ready, Brian packed his Old school 'Lucky' keyboard. Ted put on a leather jacket and gloves. Ki put a pencil in her hair clicked her fingers. They were ready, Brian for FPS, Ted for Drifting and Ki for Fighting. They all wanted to get into their chosen genre of gaming's team, They all wanted to get skilled at what they were good at and finally they all wanted to fulfill their life goals thought working in these teams.

They met up in the Quad and work together for 5 minutes before spliting, Brian to the Grand thief auditorium for FPS try-outs, Ted went to the garage style stadium for drifting try-out and Ki when to a boxing ring area for hers.

/Brian./

"OK boys and girls it's the noobs and JV Vs the pros and Varsity. I want this game kept clean and some what fair."Ace asked and everyone nodded. "right put your headsets on."

Everyone put their headsets on and got ready for the game. Ace made sure they were all working before he explained the rules. "This is going to be a three lived game with re-spawns, your goal is to wipe out the other team, if you lose all of your lives then unlucky , your aim if you wan to make the team noobs is not lose all your lives with in 5 minutes of the game starting. understood." Everyone put their thumbs up. "start the timer."

/In-game/

The game had started, everyone ran off before Jenny who was meant to be commanding the team could explain their plan, Brian was the only one who stuck around. "Jenny I know you have a battle strategist made already but listen to mine, Law is out their and he will wipe these guys out and if you want new recruits we need to work together, So here's the plan. First I will distract him and get him cocky, you take out any of his team as you can weaking them once he knows what you are doing hide and let them come to you. I will keep law where he is and kill him when I need to. Got it." Jenny nodded and followed close behind Brian.

Brian walked out into the open and called Laws name, Law then showed up on his own. Brian then place a grenade on his head and waited. Law then became cocky and started to aim up. However as his team were losing lives from jenny and the others they all joined him. after 4 minutes all of Law team stood around him. Jenny was just behind a wall with her pistol drawn, and Brian smirk and for the first time gave his own cocky comment. "Take your best shot law I have nothing to lose."

Law gave a cry of rage and shot, the bullet missed Brian and his grenade but it did hit a kill some one on his team. Brain then grabbed the grenade from his head, UN pinned it and throw it over law hitting the players behind him. Brian then shot his gun randomly behind him killing everyone, all but law were on one life. Brain draw his tomahawk and threw it at a re spawned player, a head shot. It killed and removed him from the game. 3 more players showed up and other than were was all that was left, Jenny and the other team who were still alive killed them.

It was 4 vs 1. to kill the 3 last player on one life Brain ran to them and meleed them. killing the lot of them. As for Law, who had watched in shocked the whole time, he place a second grenade on his vest and as Law tried to remove Brian shot him in the leg flooring him, the grenade blow and it killed him ending the game. Law had no one to re-spawn on so he would have to wait 5 minutes, 5 minutes he didn't have.

At the end of all of that 5 people made it past the first check point, and got into JV.

/Ted./

Teds goal was to finish 8th out of 20 people so as he was in 5th and he saw the finish line he had high hope. Moments later he passed the finish in 4th place. earning him a spot on the drifting team.

/Ki./

Ki had to have 12:8 ratio of wins to loses. she was on her last game and had a total of 13:6, she had made the team but had to play the last game however she lost by a single punch in it. she got into the team with 13:7. earning her a spot on the fighting team.

/After try-outs/

Brian was in the changing rooms putting his keyboard in his bag and heading out, Before he left he bumped into Jenny who threw him his JV jacket. he smile and walked past Jenny, she wasn't going to let him get away. she grabbed his arm and pressed her lips on his cheek. she expected him to keep walking but when he pressed her against the wall of the changing rooms it was a surprise and surprise she welcomed.

"Wow" was all she said as he pulled away.

"Yeah...I hate high school." Brian said as he rushed out of the changing rooms. Jenny touched her lips feeling a need to have his lips pressed up against hers again, at some point soon.

* * *

><p>AN so here is chapter 6, I going to a Christmas themed chapter before we begin Arc two or season two.

hope you like the chapter, let me know in the reviews and follow and favourite if you like.

I will see you in chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So here we are, The finally chapter in my take on season 1. I didn't expect it to last 7 chapters but It's been fun. So here is the Christmas chapter of VGHS from the beginning.

Chapter 7: Leaving for the holidays.

Today was the last day of Brian's first term of VGHS, his 2nd term at a gamer school. Today was the day everyone was leaving to return home and visit their family and spent Christmas with them, For Brian this would mean either playing games and fending for himself as his mum watch FOF things, Or it would mean being completely alone as his mum would leave for the holidays games and watch them live.

The first thing Brian did as he woke up that morning was check his email. The first one he saw was from Jenny who was trying to explain what happen when she kissed his cheek, which turn into them making out. She was trying to apologize Brian just replied to forget about it and stop thinking about it.

The second Email he got was from his mum it told him there was no point in coming home and he should just stay at VGHS as she was leaving to watch several games live over Christmas and wouldn't be home. She also told him that she sent his 'presents' to Brian's and he could get them from there.

'I know where I'm spending Christmas' Brian thought to himself.

There was no more emails that need him to read, so he moved onto play some games he played 2 and won then got dressed. He then sat down at his desk and started to make plans for Brian's over Christmas. Minutes turned to hours and about 2 hours later he was done and had planned a new years party, some Christmas tournaments and finally a Christmas buffet for Christmas eve. He emailed his plans to Evan and he got the A-OK budget wise for these plans.

Over the last two weeks so Brian and Evan owning and running Brian's they had collect a profit of 2.5 million since taking over and after maintenance, paying workers and paying food they both got about 1k A week in pay. Brian had decide to save half of this money a week and use the other half for himself. So he and Ted were able gaming chairs, some epic posters and lots and lots of pizza.

Thinking of food Brian realized how hungry he was, so he woke up Ted and they (once Ted was ready,) headed down for breakfast.

/Caferia/

Brian and Ted walked into the cafertia only to be swarmed by Fan girls (and boys) looking for Brian. Ted was able to escape the crowd and said "I'm going to go find Ki she might be able to help." before running off.

"Thannnks"Brian said sarcastically. "Alright, alright one at a time." Brian said as he tried to get control. 'Where's Evan when I need him.'

When ever this happened at Brian's Evan would break the crowd up a send them packing, however here in school he had no luck in getting rid of the crowds, and with everyone shouting and asking for autographs he was fast losing patience. That was until Jenny showed up.

"Everyone stop now." Jenny boomed. "Leave Brian alone. I know you won't be able to see him over Christmas but give him some space OK NOW LEAVE!"

Brian took a large sigh and looked to Jenny, After their kiss Brian found it hard not to see how beautiful she was, how blue her eyes were and he found it hard not to kiss her lips, he was so caught in taking in the sight of Jenny he forgot he hadn't thanked her and soon broke out of his trance. "Um yeah, Thanks for the save. I didn't know what to do."

Jenny had the same problem as Brian, as soon as the group moved away from Brian she couldn't help looking over Brian, looking at his set hair style, his brown eyes and those lips that had kissed her, how much she wanted the sensation of a kiss from him again, She was so entranced by Brian she barely heard him thank her. Once she had she stuttered. "Um..Y..yeah no Problem."

Brian saw how she was and he knew she was how he was but didn't let his guard drop. 'Don't you will only get hurt.' Brian thought to himself before he grabbed a piece of fruit and paid for it before he tried to walk away. He was stopped once again by Jenny grabbing his arm. " Brian about that kiss..."

Brian pulled his arm out of her grasp and cupped her chin making her look into his eyes. "Was great, You know I like you but...I'm not ready for another relationship, as much as I want to, I can not yet I'm sorry,." Brian said truthfully, He really wasn't ready for a new relationship, he knew Trixie still liked him and he had to admit he still like her but he didn't want to be with her, she had hurt him and as much as he would love to be with Jenny he could risk getting hurt again.

Jenny understood, After his story and what Ted had told her, she knew he was hurt, she knew he didn't want to be hurt again but she knew how much she wanted to be with him. However she forced herself to wait. "OK Brian I understand." Jenny said simply Before she watched Brian leave to his room.

/Brian and Ted's room 2 hours later./

"Brian can you pass me my copy of over drift." Ted asked as he looked in his bag.

"Which one you have like 10 different copies." Brian asked.

"The one I brought last week, Over drift Tokyo" Ted told him.

Brian got the game and passed it to Ted. "Here you go man now can I go back to packing."

"Yeah sure I think I got everything cheers." Ted told him.

For the last hour and a half Ted and Brian (mostly Ted) had been packing to go home. Well Brian was going to be living and staying at Brian's over the holidays as his mum had left him to go watch some FOF games. Finally after all that time Ted was packed where was Brian had just started, Their transport was arriving in another hour and Brian wanted to play at least one game before he left.

So he rushed around, picking up all the clothes he need, washing several set of clothing too. He then packed his old school Keyboard and mouse, His picture of his dad ( the only one he had) picture of his mum and finally he came to the picture he had of Trixie. 'New year time to move on' Brian thought as he picked up the picture and threw it in the bin. Finally he was packed.

He was about to play a game of FOF when he had a knock on the door. He turned to see Games Dean standing in his door way. Over the last term Deans had been a complete ass hole to Brian, spreading rumours, taunting him and finally causing trouble in Brian's. So Brian surprised to see him standing in the doorway like he wanted to ask something.

"What go you want dean?" Brian asked as he unplugged his state of the art gaming keyboard.

"I want to ask for a job. My mum is going to watch some games over Christmas and I was hoping you would have some room in Brian's, I can work I mean you have any tournaments I can host them and make money for you though bets, so what do you say."Games Dean asked

"Dean you had been an asshole to me since I got here." Brian started but Dean interrupted him.

"I'm sorry but." Deans said as he tried to explain.

"But you and me have the same Problem, My mum is off to go watch some games and we both need some where to stay, Lucky for you I do have a room other than mine and Evan's rooms so yes you can work, But no unsupervised tournaments and betting, you ask me first and if I give you the OK you can do it. You pay will be 200 a week and the room, If you do a good job then you can keep your job at 400 a week but you lose the room OK after all you won't need it when the holidays end." Brian told him, a big smile broke out on Games Deans lips and he ran to get his things.

He met Brian in the quad and the pair left to Brian.

* * *

><p>AN alright guys so I was in the middle of writing his chapter and i have to admit I got bored so I'm going to split this into 2 chapters next one should be up later today.

See you in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

A/N so here is the finally chapter of Arc 1, For real this time. anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The plans.<p>

So today was December the 23rd and VGHS broke up 4 days ago. Once Brian and Games Dean got to Brian's Deans set to work, The first thing he did was host a DXM competition which he also took bets from, This competition was a great success as he made $50 on bets and got 10 rounds of DXM in last than 10 minutes. His second task was less fun, he had to stop Jumpin'Jaxs from bulling some random kid. However his third task was the best, Brian had told him about his plan's and Dean's improved them being a man of the people and then advertised them with his web show. He also did his web show in his own as well.

/The next day./

So today was the Christmas eve Buffet and tournament day. Deans was chosen to host the event and he smashed it, first he round people up and started with a round the park tournament, He wrote down a list of one v one games in Brian's and got people to vote for which ones they wanted to play. The first one being FOF followed by Over drift then Street fighter, DXM and finally Mario smash party. The next thing he did was take the name of the people playing, With Brian's OK he told them that it was a $5 entry and $2.50 of that would go to a cash price. 20 people entered and he took $100, the next thing he did was ask for bets, the whole joint got involved and he told them that the people who go it right would get their money back plus half of whats left split if more than one person won. The betting was heavy with about 5 people not having a bet on their head so they had less pressure.

Dean's started the first game and told them that it would be a 3 round free-for-all. one life no re spawn. As he told the players the rules he was reminded of Brian and Jenny, when he saw them at the final junior friendly tournament both were ready for a fight looked ready to do so, the same as the current players now. The first round was won by a female player named Qu33n r3ap3r, who was a assault class she played her class well, moving round the map getting in close with shotgun. The second winner was male name m8 m8 he was a sniper and only won because Qu33n R3aper ran out of her cover as she hunted him. The final round was won by no one as the time of 20 minutes ran out. so so far the score was a draw with 1 win each.

The second game of over drift was a 3 lapped race on the biggest map possible, everyone selected their cars and got ready to race. Dean's thought back to the time when he saw Ted on the first term and opening day after the summer of VGHS, He and Ted were test on Drifting and Ted looked jut like everyone playing today. The race started and it was a close one with M8 M8 winning again, so he had a 2 wins to 1 where the other 18 had zero.

The next game was a Street fighter mini tournament, everyone selected their character and got ready to fight once again, This time he was reminded of Ki for two reasons, Her parents made the current version of the game and she was also a Pro at it, she kick his ass when he challenged her to a game to 'show off' it back fired to say the least. round people thought against each other the loser of each fight was knocked out of this games chance in winning finally in the final it was Qu33n R3aper and a different girl player. Qu33n R3aper won and brought the score back to 2-2.

The fourth game was DXM which was played in the same style as street fighter was, everyone was ready and Dean's was thought about his first trip here, he saw his old friend Evan and challenged him to a game of it for a laugh, Evan accepted and won, he had gotten a lot of practice since working here. The same happen again but Both M8 M8 and Qu33n R3aper were beaten by a female player who had come last in most of the games. so now the score was 2-2-1.

The final round was a free-for-all single round all out fight, The game started and it was chaos people were dying left and right until there were 10 players left, after 30 minutes it came down to Qu33n R3aper and M8 M8. Qu33n R3aper won by getting M8 M8 into a corner and beating him until his health hit zone. She won the cash prize. However she was one of the few player people didn't bet on and Brian's got all the bets. For the last game and seeing how much fun the players had on it made him think that he really need to have a none serious game of something that none of them played a lot if at all. Games Dean then left to go see if there was anything Brian needed.

/The buffet./

As Games Dean sorted the Competition Brian and Evan with all the other workers had to set up the buffet bar, the bar men and Evan helped set up the tables and Brian helped the chefs cook all the dishes, Brian had made his Famous Coconut cake and some extra sandwiches, he then helped the Bar men and Evan take the food out.

They had finished just in time as, as soon as Games Dean had finished most people came over for the food which for the whole thing was $3.50 to eat about 90% of the people paid for the food and it was gone in one go. Everything was gone other than the coconut cake which was yet to be reviled. Brian had made it 5 times bigger than normal so the original 1 tier cake was now a 3 tier cake. Games Dean took the Job of annocer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give to you the all new and improved Brian's famous Coconut cake." Games Dean said enthusiastically.

After Brian got it everyone flocked to it like vaulters. Game's dean came over for some but was disappointed as he saw there was none left.

/Later than night./

"OK everyone seeing as it's Christmas tomorrow we are giving you the chance to play a game against Brian on the house he will pay for the game, If you just want watch you still get a free game on anything." Games Dean said before Brian whispered into his ear. "In fact I have just heard that you guys get to play for free for the next hour every game is now set to free for an hour so go gaming."

Everyone but a few people ran off to play their free games, the few that stayed as Brian to play some games with them and one or two ask Games Dean to play. Both nodded and followed the players to the games.

After an hour the freeing gaming was done and people started to leave, It was half an hour until everyone left. Brian closed up shop at round about half 11 (When everyone had left.) and walked over to Evans and Games Dean who was counting today take.

"So how is it, can we afford the party." Brian asked. He had planned a new years party and tonight was funding it.

"With the money from the buffet and several games that was played tonight we have made 20K" Evan told him. #

"And thanks to everyone bet plus the 50 bucks we made from people entering we have an extra $900" Games Dean told him.

"Haha we only need about 15k for the part but we got an extra 5.9k Extra. Good work boys this is going to be a hell of a party."

/New years Eve morning./

Brian woke up and came down stairs normally he was the first one up, but not today. He got down stairs and saw Games Dean, (who was normally the last one up, up first.) He was sat at the over drift chairs having a drink of monster.

"You know drinks aren't allowed on the games." Brian teased.

"Oh crap, yeah sorry Brian." Dean said as he shot up.

"I'm joking, don't sweat it, I mean you aren't allowed but you were down here on your own and those are the most comfortable seats. What you doing up anyway." Brian asked.

"I was thinking about thing and that offer you gave me, You see This place get busy, from what I've seen anyway, and you are nakered on mondays once you get back on mondays, So I was thinking why don't I keep doing what I've been doing, Hell it's new years a fresh start. You have that thing with Evan and I kind of want that so would it be possible if I keep the room and the current pay." Deans asked.

"You have been doing well, but you do realize it would be all day not 5 to 10 right." Brian asked Deans nodded. "OK fine you can keep the room and I will give you the pay rise as well. Friends?"

"Friends." Games Dean conformed as he took Brian's hand shook it.

"Now I woke up early because the cleaners did a crap job...Again and I'm left to clean up." Brian groaned.

"You won't do it alone." Deans said as he left to go get two mops.

For about an hour Brian and Deans were cleaning machines, the floor and the bar. The Evan showed up and gave a hand in moving the tables back. After 3 hours of cleaning the place looked brand new.

"A job well done guys now to mess it up again give me a sec." Brian said as he grabbed his phone and called up the people he needed to.

"I'll get the word out" Deans said as he left to go and film his web show information of Brian's.

"I'll go do something" Evan said as he walked to his office (also known as a store cupboard.) and tried to find some thing to do.

/1 hour later./

Brian stood outside in the cold waiting for the Vans to show up. "They here yet" Games Dean asked.

"Nope not yet but they will in 5...4...3...2...1" Brian and after he finished his count down a van horn was heard.

Soon after 5 Vans parked in the car park and the drivers started up packing everything. They had energy drink barrels, a projector, several new games and finally They got the DJ booth out. "OH man so worth the money." Dean said as he looked over the 1K DJ set they brought.

"Yeah I hope our DJ does a good job." Brian said with a smirk.

"Yeah I'm sure he would be worth the money." Games Deans said as he looked over the Booth. "Man I would kill to have a round on this thing."

"Well it's your lucky day Games Your the DJ of the night. You know how to work it right." Brian told him.

"I do but why me I mean it would be better to get a professional and I'm meant to be bet taker and stuff." Games said.

"I know but you look kind of bored as you wait for a new tourament thing to do and I know you would want to get a easier way of getting people involved in those games." Brian told him.

Games rubbed his hands together thinking of the good times he was going to have. "Thank dude I'll go get those song I'm going to need." He then ran off but came back to check the cable fit in his phone, he looked like he said thank god after he saw it fit and then he ran back inside.

Brian and the Van drives moved everything into Brian's and they also put the DJ booth in a good place that looked over the whole joint. He and Evans then got to work fixing the place up, filling barrels, moving games machines around, giving selling the old ones to the Van men ( who were a independent company that brought and sold thing Brian made sure they were legit before he brought anything from them and made sure he knew who they sold his stuff to as well, just to be safe.) Once everything was in place Deans came down stairs and wiped out his phone plugged it in and looked over to Brian.

Brian gave him a nodded and said "Get some practice in Before we open."

"That's at 6 right." Games said as he booted up the booth.

"Yeah good luck." Brian said as he and Evan walked away to go get some grub and play some games.

/Just before the party./

Brian and Evan were making some last minute changes as Games Dean played the music like a pro. When he first started 8 hours ago he was crap, the songs would skip and his mic would make a ear piercing noise. But now it was perfect, he was playing all the best gaming and normal songs and his mic skills were off the hook.

Now it was a hour until the party and there was already a Que forming. "It's going to be a busy night. Hey Dean how many people saw your pod cast?"

"Let me check...round 500 but the they probably told their friends and you have to remeber the norm and well so I'm guessing about 700 people tonight." Deans called over from his booth as he made some last checks.

"A fall house, Evan decrease the entry price from $6 to $3 want these people happy, Dean just like Christmas Eve Happy hour at 10 til 11 and at quater to 12 I want everyone with a drink in their hand as well." Brian said he check they knew what was happening.

"Hey Brian can I get all romatic style for that first kiss in the year thing." Dean asked.

"do what ever you like Dean our the DJ."

"Roger that sir."

/Mid party./

Brian was walking around greeting Guess having chit chat and being his normal friendly self, he was just about to head to his room for his few 10 minutes break when he heard some one call his name.

He looked over his shoulder to see Ted and Ki hand in hand walking over to him. "Hey Ted, Ki. I haven't seen you all holiday."

"Yeah we haven't seen each other since the holiday either, Ki went away, and I visited my mum out of town. But it's good to see you and catch up." Ted told him

"Yeah I went to Spain with my family over Christmas and that was fun. I've been watching Dean's Pod cast and this place is better than what he says."Ki told him.

"We get that a lot." Brian told her. "But It's been fun. Right now it's half 9 I got til 20 to so you want to get a drink." Brian offered.

"Yeah that would be great, give those other players ' a chance' to beat my high score on Over drift anyway." Ted said with a smile.

"He's been playing it all night." Ki told him as they walk to the bar got and drink and sat at a table.

For the next Ten minutes the trio had talked about their holidays, Ted told them how great his mum was, Ki told him about how her holiday to Spain was a basically a teaching holiday to improve her knowledge of designing worlds and games, Brian told them about the Christmas party and how Games Deans was not such a bad guy as they all thought.

"wow what a time." Ted said as he finished his drink.

"Yeah you guys had such a great time." Ki said happily.

"Shit sorry guys but I need to get back to it I got place to go people to see." Brian as he finished his drink and ran off to go back to 'work.'

/10:45 o'clock./

It was currently happy hour and everyone had wanted to play a game of FOF with Brian. It got to the point where he had to say enough enough and it was time to move on to a different game. As he walked round waiting for some one to ask him to a game of something other than FOF he caught a glimpse of some blonde hair. "Hey Jenny."

Jenny stuck her head round the zombie shooter she was currently playing. "Hey Brian just let me beat this losers score."

"Ouch That loser happens to be me but yeah go a head." Brian said as he watched her play, He hadn't seen her in 2 weeks yet she was all he was thinking about when he was not doing anything.

'_you have died you got 10456 point you are second against BrianD with 10457 points' _ The text on screen read.

"God damn it." Jenny said.

"Not bad for you first go." Brian told her.

"I know but I've been at it since 'happy hour' started." Jenny said

Brian moved round to see Jenny had beaten all of the top ten scores other than first. "Damn girl you are a hard core perfectionist."

"I get it from my mum." Jenny with a hint of sourness in her eyes. "right I have a Game you will never beat me on." Jenny said as she took his hand.

"DXM you're on." Brian determined to win this time.

/11:40/

Jenny and Brian had been playing DXM for just under an hour and Brian had only won one game. They were about to pay for a game when dean gather everyone into the biggest party of Brian's and the projector turned on, It showed the Great British big Ben clock tower (A/NI'm British and don't know who Americans start new years so I just using what I know.) and showed that there was 15 minutes till new years.

"Alright everyone I want a good ten second count down and when the clock strikes it's time to get romantic, So get your girl and get makin." Dean said as he started playing the music.

Brian and Jenny stood there on the side line, Both wanted to kiss the other but both knew how bad of an Idea it was. Brian as much as he wanted this relationship could risk it, and Jenny knew her mother would kill her if she ever found out that they got together and were on the same team.

Time ticked away and everyone was counting down. once the clock timed Brian mouthed the words screw it and slammed his lips into hers. They weren't noticed as everyone else was kissing some one but they stopped, hungry for more and Brian took her hand and lead to the cleaning/tiny store cupboard that no one other than him self entered.

Once there the couple kissed again and again, only breaking for air or to speak.

"You know what...Jenny...I say screw it...Will you go out with me." Brian said in between kisses.

"does...That...answer your question" Jenny asked as she kissed him back. Both sucked on each others lips until they were swallow.

They stopped kissing as they were too out of breath and they embraced one another. "I know we got to keep this a secret but I need to tell Ted and Ki, He told me when he got in a relationship with Ki so I need to tell him or he might thing I don't trust him." Brian told her.

"I know but please don't do it until we'e settled back into school, we will have to find some where private to kiss." jenny said seductively.

"Colhoun gave me a spare janitors closet to keep my Brian's stuff in so on Fridays I don't have to go straight to my room I can just text Ted and get going." Brian told her.

"Perfect, Now you leave first and I'll follow 2 minutes later. I guess this is good bye until we get back to VGHS." Jenny said sadly.

"Yeah I guess it is but you have my number if you want to talk to me." Brian said

"Everyday. Now go." Jenny said as she kissed his cheek and pushed him towards the door. He left and then a few minutes later she followed and their secret relationship had began.

A/N so here you go the final chapter in this Arc so glad I didn't do this all in one as this is over 3000 words. hope you liked it, let me know in the reviews and follow and favorite if you like.

* * *

><p>see you in the next chapter.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N so here I am with VGHS from the beginning chapter 9, also known as the start of season/Arc 2 of this fanfiction. Someone pointed out to me that my Brian and Original Brian are very similar, That is how I wanted it I liked the character I just wanted to change the story just in case that wasn't clear and for the typos I know about them and I know how bad it is for things like this so I was wondering if anyone wanted to fix them, You don't have to, but yeah.

* * *

><p>Anyway on with the chapter.<p>

Chapter 9: Back to school.

So after the eventful Holidays thing have changed in VGHS, First Games Deans was less of an Asshole, second was in the holidays Law had been kicked out of VGHS as he had lose one to many games, However there were rumours he joined Napalm. The final change was Brian and Jenny had returned as a couple.

Although jenny had told him not to tell Ted til the second week at school at least, she gave him the A-OK so when she came looking for him they wouldn't have to think of some excuse. After Brian had told Ted he told Ki as well but he put them under strict orders not to tell anyone else.

So the first day back to VGHS was interesting and unlike Napalm where straight after a holiday they were thrown back into classes VGHS gave students a week to catch up and get back to their daily routine. That's how it would normally be but the new MMORPG game Deathstalker 2 came out and EVERYONE had brought it. So VGHS entered the MMO and things were crazy at first but once everyone reached level 5 and guilds opened up things got calmer and more planned. The guilds were named after classes, so there was a MMO hardcore players Guild and Drifter and Kart racer guild (which had a lot of disagreements.) and so one. Brian was invited to the FPS Guild along side jenny but he turned them down and joined a guild with Ted and Ki they named it after their classes, Drift fighters shooters, or DFS although they were a small guild, but they were good and rivaled many of the larger guilds.

It was the second day back and everyone had clocked 8 hours of game play. Brian, Ted and Ki were doing a quest line Ted was interested in and so far they had been grinding the same mob for 2 hours. After an hour Brian asked Ted and Ki for dating advice with Jenny.

When he was with Trixie they went on dates but they were never classed as real dates they were just simple go to each others houses and make out. He wanted to have a real relationship with Jenny and He was asking Ted and Ki on where would be good to take her.

"How about that Italian place I took Ki." Ted suggested.

"Not bad but is it the pasta or pizza place." Brian asked as he blocked the attack of the Bandit Mob they had been grinding.

"Good question and I got something to help you out." Ted said as he played a tune on his lute. The song headed to Ki who took cover behind a tree, The song hit her Arrow and made it do plus 10% damage.

She shoot her arrow before adding her suggestion. "How about a study date, everyone love study dates."

"Ki maybe later but we currently have nothing to study, Thanks anyway but Pizza or pasta, we both know Ted is going to say Pizza but I'm thinking Pasta, what do you think." Brian said as he picked up the last of the item they had come to collect before heading back to town.

"If it's your first date then Pasta every time, Pizza is more of a let chat meal than a first date meal to girls." Ki said as he looted some bodies.

"The girl knows her stuff." Ted said as he used the /kiss command on her.

She click accept instead of slap command and she kissed Ted. "That I do."

"Thanks Ki and whats next Ted." Brian asked.

"No problem Brian happy to help," Ki replied.

"The next thing we need to do is head back to town and defeat a boss until it drops a epic lute and then were done, and you can go see Jenny." Ted said.

/A In game town./

As he trio walked in to town they saw all kinds of players but standing next to a fountain was a small elf rogue that had two short swords on her hips and wore every reveling Armour.

"It's Jenny let me add her to the call." Brian said as he tabbed out and called Jenny to their Skype call.

"Hey guys hows it hanging." Jenny said as she joined the chat.

"Not bad just finishing a Quest line." Ted said.

"OK can I join?" Jenny asked.

"Don't you have guild stuff to do." Ki asked

"Nope Mr warrior over here decided to give Games Tuesday evenings to work at Brian's as he has no classes so he's there and there's no point doing it with out him." Jenny told them.

"OK, OK stop pointing the blame, He said he wanted to work and Evan has that Day off so Games takes over, It makes my life easier but if Games calls me I will go help out." Brian said. "Now can we go questing please."

After Brian said that everyone followed behind him and went to the boss they needed to fight.

/Boss room./

Brian, Jenny, Ted and Ki walked into the boss room, to be faced with a 10 foot tall Ogre like boss it had a fucked up face and 3 fingers and a thumb, he had 4 toes as well. The boss had grey almost black skin with red scars spreed around his body. "Well he's pretty." Brian said out loud.

The boss then spoke.

"HA HA So the town chieftain sent a human Warrior, Archer and Bard with the help of an elf to defeat me HA." The Boss boomed. It was about to same more then Brian said "Skip."

Next line Jenny said, "Skip"

Next line Ted said, "Skip."

Next line Ki said "Skip."

"Skip"

"Skip".

"Skip"

Finally the boss said the last that they weren't able to skip. "Now die."

All 4 players got ready.

First Brian ran forward followed by Jenny, He swung his sword and struck the bosses arm, He then ducked out the way of the other arm and let jenny jump off of his armoured back. She then got behind his head and slinced at It's next, The boss reacted by kicking away Brian and throwing Jenny off It's next and into Brian. Ted got invovled, he first played a song that healed Jenny and Brian, secondly he played a second song that boosted attack, Thirdly he played a song for Ki that gave her next several arrows Ice damage. Ki used this to shoot her arrows at the bosses Head, it blocked two then roared so 3 of her arrows entered his mouth.

The boss was now choking so Brian and Jenny ran forward and scliced It's legs, Making fall down. Ted then played a quick song which gave 1 of Ki's arrows an exsploive effect, Then he ran forward and took out his single dagger, he sliced it over the bosses head which was now crouched down. Ki took the final shot, Her exsploive arrow hit the bosses eye and blow it's head off and killed it, The boss dropped the lute Ted was after on their first try.

"At least we don't have to grind that boss, Lets head in town to collect our reward." Jenny said striding forward in a commanding way like always in game.

Brian, Ted and Ki were stood in a line and Ki said "This is going to be a strange year."

Ted brought is arms round Ki's and Brian's shoulders and said, "As long as we have each other."

Brian smiled 'This isn't the story.' Brian thought. He then said," That we will Ted together forever."

Jenny then yelled at them to hurry and they did.

/6 o'clock at night./

It was time for Brian and jenny's date, Their first really date. They had hung out in Brian's but Brian was working most of the time. Both were nervous and boss hated the idea of this not working out.

Brian had is past and Jenny had her future, He knew how thing worked and what could happen. She was experimenting and still writing her story. Both were hoping for the best.

Brian was pacing back and forght, Ted was still playing Deathstalker with Ki and paid him no attention. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Brian saw jenny, She didn't look happy.

Brian took a step outside, Thankfully the corridor was deserted. "Hey what's up."

"I don't feel like going out, can we just chill in my room tonight." Jenny asked, half- halfheartedly.

"Yeah sure lead the way." Brian said as Jenny walked forwards towards her room.

/Jenny's room./

The couple got to her room and Brian stepped in after Jenny. "You want a drink."

"Yeah sure why not." Brian said as he leaned on the counter.

"Go sit down I'll be over in a sec." Jenny told him.

Brian did as he was told and made himself comfortable. Jenny showed up with 2 bottles of Pepsi and sat next to him. She gave him the drink and leaned on his chest. Brian began to worry, she would do this normally when they were alone but she would talk a lot about JV and other games too. Right now she just sat there leaned against him like he was the one holding her up. " So what's wrong."

Jenny sighed and took a swig of her drink. "After our session on Deathstalker, I started to get ready and I was really looking forward to our first date" She then stopped thought about what she was going to say before she continued. "But then I got a text from my mum and she had some news, about our new coach."

Jenny had told Brian about her relationship with her mum so he knew why she was acting the way she was. So he let he continue, however he held her tighter.

"She told me that she was going to our new coach and because I went against her when I broke up with Law she told me I never stood a chance in getting on Varsity." She started to sob on his shoulder.

"Sshh Don't cry, your the best player on the team no way she can'r promote you." Brian cooed before he kissed her forehead.

"That's not the worst part, She hates Napalm even if they're Ex so she said she was going to promote you so you can get chewed up and thrown out." Jenny sobbed.

"Ouch, even if I do get promoted and if he does hate, I won't give up. Not on you, not on VGHS and I won't lose if i try." Brian told her.

Jenny shot up and kissed his lips with as much love and passion as she could. "I know you will and when me and you make pros we'll be the best." Jenny said looking into his eyes.

"Jenny Pro's would be great, But no team would take me, I have no background, I'm shit a bomb disarming and I've played luck most of the time." Brian said.

"Brian, I" Jenny said speechless, Brian had been the first person she had met who's dream wasn't Pro's.

"I got to go." Brian said bu jenny didn't let go.

"Stay here please." Jenny plead.

"OK." Brian sad simply.

The couple sat on the sofa for hours before finally falling asleep, Thy woke up at 7 in the morning. They had just woken up and were talking, When the door swung open and two people entered.

"Mum!" Jenny yelled.

"Trixie." Brian protested.

* * *

><p>AN The start of season two. did you like, hope so, let me know by reviewing and if you did follow and favorite.

see you in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back with chapter 10

Chapter 10: Room mate.

"Mum" Jenny protested

"Trixie" Brian Protested.

Moments ago Jenny's mum entered Jenny's room and Trixie was beside her wearing VGHS JV team clothing.

"Jenny" Jenny's mum greeted.

"Brian" Trixie Greeted shyly

Jenny and Brian moved apart from each other and Jenny's mum heard the game and gave Brian a deadly stare.

"I...I should go." Brian said simply as he made a mad dash out of Jenny's room. Jenny was about to stop him but decided against it.

"So Jenny, I like to meet your new room mate and new team member, her name is Trixie and she made it VGHS, she was from Napalm but quit for this place. She's replacing Games as you SMG Assault OK." Jenny's mum said leaving no room for disagreement.

Jenny looked away and turned on her computer, put her head phones and started playing FOF, she wanted to play Deathstalker but her mum was in the room so she didn't want the 'you need to practice if you want to make the Pros' speech.

Jenny's mum left and Trixie was left with all her things, "Um Jenny, About you and Brian."

Jenny heard and she tensed up, she knew Trixie had feelings for Brian but she knew Brian didn't have feeling for her or she hoped not. "What about us."

Jenny removed her head set hopping this wouldn't last long, oh how wrong she was . "You know it's not going to last right, I read about you, just like everyone else your dream is to be a Pro, you will follow your dream because your heart and mum demands it, you will break his heart and he will come back to me where he will be happy."

This pissed Jenny off, not because she was angry, it pissed her off because it was the truth. No matter how did things, how careful she was, she was heading for the Pros and her relationship with Brian could suffer for it. But she didn't back down. " Yeah your right, I am aiming for Pros but I'm also aiming for Brian. He says he's not wanting to hit the Pros. But I know he wants it, everyone wants it, even a small part."

Trixie smirked. "Yeah your right, he wanted to be a Pro, a small amount, but you know he use to be the pro at bomb disarming."

Jenny eyes widened "He said he could do it, that's why he couldn't make the pros."

Trixie's smirk grow to a grin. " Oh yeah well guess what your wrong, he lied to you Jennymatrix. He was known as Brain Disarm, for all the time he played FOF, he could disarm several bombs in a matter of moments. However it was try-outs for the Teams and Brian was tasked with disarming. Everyone had high hopes people bet on him, but he cracked, the bomb blow and lost, In round 2 he killed everyone so he made captain but, The bomb opened his eyes. He can't handle the pressure,"

"Your wrong, Brian can do, I will make sure he does no matter what." Jenny said she regretted it though

Brian stood in the door way and he didn't look happy. First he turned to Trixie. "You cheat on me, tell my girlfriend my story that I need to tell her and then say I belong to you. Yeah right." He then turned to Jenny, His eyes softened but he was still pissed, " and you saying that you were going to force me to become a Pro. I told I didn't want that, I said it would be great but I have other plans I don't need you making my choices. Your my girlfriend for crying out loud your meant to accept what I choice and not judge." He then stormed out the room.

"Brian wait." Jenny called feeling like lost a part of him.

"I wouldn't let him calm, He'll come back. He always does." Trixie said as she unpacked her thing completely unaffected by what he said.

"That were you are me are different." Jenny said as she ran after Brian.

/The quad an hour later./

"Brian fucking wait, How many times do have to say I'm sorry." Jenny plead for the hundredth time.

For the last 10 minutes Brian and Jenny had been power walking though VGHS, Jenny yelling that she was sorry and Brian blanked her and kept walking until now when he stopped still as a statue. He then turned around and stared into her eyes.

"It's not about you being sorry for what you said, It's not about you trying to do what's for the best, I'm mad because you said that you were going to force a dream I don't want onto me." Brian spat.

Jenny's eyes filled with hurt, "I...I know it's just that Trixie got to me and I was angry, I know I shouldn't of said it I just did."

Brian's eyes softened and he moved forward. Once he got to her he cupped her chin. "I know, Trixie's just jealous as you were when you first knew I was getting over someone. Jenny, I'm with you not her remember that."

Jenny was overjoyed but then she remembered something and dared to bring it up. "Um Brian is it true what Trixie said, about you not wanting to join the Pros."

Brian shook his head 'no' and took her hand. " I told you that I didn't trust her with most thing, well I need to show you something."

/Brian and Ted's room./

Once Brian and Jenny made it to Brian's room they found Ted wasn't there and Brian checked his phone. He saw Ted was out on a date with Ki and that mean't he didn't have to explain he had told Jenny his little secret and Trixie would be less of a pain in the ass.

"So what was it you wanted to show me." Jenny asked.

"Well you know how sometimes I would be playing FOF but not show up on match up screen, well it's because I have to profiles. One is the Noob one you see all the time and this is the one no one other than a selected few get to see. It's my Brian demolition account." Brian told her.

Jenny looked at the account and was amazed, Brian's avatar wore a military shirt, no bullet proof coat like his normal one did, had 6 grenades strapped to him and had 4 tomahawks to boot. he only had one gun which was his preferred assault rifle, a AK-47, The gun had a gold trim to it and overall Brian's avatar looked like a bad ass. Jenny voiced her amazement. "Wow this guy is awesome, why did you stop using him."

"It was too good, people started to reline on me and not try so when that day where everyone counted on me I pretend I fucked up but No i let Matt win so people stopped. I told you this because I trust you, I want you to bench me when we reach seasons so that I don't carry the team in that game OK." Brian told her.

"Fine but if we need you I will put on OK."

"NO you won't put me on." Brian protested.

"Brian..." Jenny stopped knowing she wasn't going to win this. "Fine I won't. However I might not have a choose remember that.

"Yeah I will now you better get back before Trixie get jealous." Brian teased.

"Guess what I don't care." Jenny wrapped her arms round his next and kissed him passionately. "see."

"Yeah yeah now, go." Brian said kissing her cheek and opening the door. "You do need to leave I've got work to do and it FPS teachers on rounds today that means your mum."

Jenny nodded and walked out the door, "Bye Brian" jenny called seductively and it sent a chill down Brian's spine

"Bye Jenny." Brian said taken back by her tone of voice.

After Jenny left, Brian checked his emails and he one it seemed important and it was.

* * *

><p>AN: here is chapter 10 sorry about the wait I just been really busy and i haven't had the time, for those of you wondering No this will not have any of the season crap happening, this story is coming to an end but I will write a sqeual to this one called 'til the end' so yeah see you in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So guys we are coming to the end of this fic I'm guessing it has 2 or 3 more chapters left, this one and the next one not sure yet but here it is.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The decision.<p>

It had been nearly a week since Brian had received what looked like a important email, he hadn't touched it. fought the want to open it and read it but he refused, He knew it was something to tempt him into some deal or idea something big. However he kept it out his mind most of the time by getting stuff done. He would play games, bet records and meet Jenny, Ted and Ki. Today was one of those days he was on a date with Jenny and it was a simple just sit and chill one in her and Trixie's room. Thankfully Trixie was out shopping, so Brian and Jenny had the room all to themselves.

However Jenny was talking none stop about how bad her relationship with her mum, Trixie and many other people was, she just sat on the edge of her set like she had something she really need to say but couldn't. Brian however just looked at Jenny, he looked at her lips, her long blonde hair, her deep blue eyes and all he could think was he loved this girl.

After 20 minutes Jenny shut up and looked at Brian, she saw him stare and was confused so she just simply asked, "What?"

Brian grow a smirk and started to laugh lightly. 'God I love this girl.'

"What are you smiling at." Jenny asked smiling as well. She always found his smile infectious.

"Nothing, Just thinking that I love you." Brian said so simply it was like nothing happened or said. This changed when he saw Jenny's eyes widen.

"Oh, well." Jenny said a bit shocked and lost for words.

Brian was scared, was it too soon, did he screw up, what was she thinking, did she feel the same. some many idea ran though his head Jenny just added to the confusion.

"Brian, I need to...Trixie's going to back in a bit and I don't fancy a out burst tonight so yeah." Jenny said trying to kick him out nicely.

"Um yeah sure text you later." Brian tried to kiss her but she move and he pecked her cheek instead. 'shit'.

Brian left and Jenny sat back down and put her head in her hands, She was on letting Brian know why her mum had come to VGHS, it was to teach but it was also to tell Jenny that the manager of Paris panthers were interested in her, she was reaching her dream but she was losing something she now wanted more than anything, Brian. He had just told he loved her and if she was honest she loved him too but she knew that was bad, she need to stay focused but Brian made her lose focus and forget her dream. 'What the yell.'

/Brian and Teds room./

Brian walked in the room he and ted shared, He said hi to Ted and had a quick chat with him but then he logged on to his computer and loaded up his emails, he then clicked on the so say important email and saw it was a vid message just like one he got for joining VGHS. He plugged in his headphones and clicked play.

_Brian Doheny or should I say Brian D, my name is Danny James, ex captain of the Great Britain Knights, I am trying to create a underdog team of players. I have selected you to play as the captain as the team. I only ask that you leave as soon as possible. Please call me at the number below and let me know what you think. Also as captain I will allow you to select a final player of your chose to bring with you. _

_hope to hear from you soon Danny James, Coach of the Great Britain Kings._

Brian was left speechless as much as he said joining a team wasn't his dream or plans for the future, but now his ideas changed he was tempted, tempted by the idea none of the player in the team would have pro experience, won't look down on him and most of all won't know anything about him he was sold but knew he could just pack up and leave he had friends people to think about, Jenny, Ted, Ki, Hell even Trixie as much of a bitch she could be he liked her and since joining VGHS she had become kinder than she was before.

Brian took off his head phones and turned to Ted who was deep in AI race on over drift. however he could tell Ted wasn't paying it much attention. "Hey Ted can we talk."

Ted seemed to awaken from a bored sleep and turned to Brian. "What about?" Ted asked

Brian knew what he need to say but didn't know how to say it. "Um...Well...hell with it, If I got a invitation to join the Pros and leave VGHS forever to be apart of it what would you say." Ted was worried Ted wouldn't take it well but a smile grow on his face.

"Brian dude, If you got a message like that I would say go for it beat the odds and take your chances, But I would want you to call me as much as you could." Ted said a smile still plastered on his face.

"OK Great well come over and watch this." Brian waited for Ted to walk over before replaying the message. "So?"

"So what are you waiting for, call him back." Ted said to him.

"I don't know, I jut don't want to run you know. Make sure everyone was OK with it." Brian told him whole heatedly.

"Well I know Ki would agree with me Jenny I don't know you should talk to her about it." Ted said

Just then Brian got a text from Jenny. _Meet me FPS hanger. We need to get ready for the season._ Brian smirked "Speak of the devil, she wants to meet see you later." Brian said as he walked out the door.

/Few minutes later./

Brian was walking to the FPS hanger, thinking how he was going to tell her, thinking how she would take it, How did she take what he said last night. 'Fuck'.

As Brian reached the hanger he heard voices, one was Jenny's and the other her mothers, Mary matrix.

"Jenny have you told Brian yet." Mary asked.

"NO not yet, I was going to tell him last night but he said something and i sort of kicked him out." Jenny said.

"Well you need to tell him, Tell him that he's just dead weight and he's off the team, you don't need him. Keep your mind set on Paris He's slowing you down." Mary said her voice full of venom.

"I know, I know I will but." Jenny said in defeat.

"You don't love him do you." Mary asked.

"NO, No I don't he's just someone to talk to someone who Law wasn't." Jenny said sounding honest, but it was complete lie, she loved Brian, and she was going to regret sounding honest.

"I should of know, same old story. Thanks for telling the truth Jenny it's good to know, see you around." Brian spat making his presents known before he left as fast as he came.

"No Brian wait." Jenny yelled but was held by Mary's hand, she was smiling.

"Job done Jenny well done." Mary said happily

"Fuck you, bitch I just ruined the only thing that made me happy, that's not job done." Jenny spat before running to find Brian she, couldn't find him and was pulled back by her coach, duty calls.

/Brian and Teds room./

"Brian buddy what happened." Ted asked happily until he saw Brian's face. "OH god what happened."

"Oh nothing much, yesterday I told her I loved her and she just told her mother I was nothing but dead weight." Brian said as he dialed in Danny James' number and waited for an answer. "OH hi can I speak to Danny James'...Hi I'm Brian D and I accept your offer I can leave as soon as possible and the extra I want to bring is a assault called Trixie Jonson, she a ex Napalm like me and came to VGHS like me she can leave same time as me...Great see you then." Brian then put his phone down.

"You going then?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, got nothing better to do, wait sorry that came out wrong, you and KI are great the best friends I ever had it's just I don't feel accepted here. Jenny helped but now I feel it's time to leave and Trixie is only person I know who i can bring and she won't judge me." Brian said.

"Great for you man. make sure you call often, if not I'll call you you ain't losing me or Ki." Brian nodded. "Now let me help you pack."

/2 days later./

Brian picked up his phone, Ted had gone to class but he knew FPS had a day off and Games would be at Brian's working. so he had made a decision to trust Games with the joint till he visited or started to play.

"Hey Games' I'l make this quick. I'm leaving, you can't know where i ca only trust a few people with that info sorry your not one of them. I'm leaving and i'm giving you Brian's to run just like I did, I still own it and I will visit but you got to look after it can you do that...Great, Evan already knows good luck and have fun." Brian then hanged up and logged on to his computer he still had many things to sort.

/3 days later./

Brian stood in the Quad, classes had started so no one was with him, none but one brown haired girl, Trixie walked over to Brian and smiled. "Thanks for the offer cap so were going underground huh."

"Yeah Danny wants us to train still we reach the legal competition age. so yeah 2 year to train and I'm all for it, one it's better than this place, two people won't not trust us and three we get a team to be close with. weather might be shit by it's better than nothing." Brian said with a smile.

"Yeah and don't forget 2 years underground means we disappear. No strings attached a fresh start."

"A fresh start." Brian stuck out his fist and Trixie punched it. Then their limo packed up. They put their cases in the back and got into the limo and off they went to start their lives as members of The GB kings.

* * *

><p>AN so here is the next chapter of this story sorry that I made Brian a bit of dick in that chapter but I just wanted to so yeah you go, did you like how could it be better in the future, let me know in the reviews and follow and favorite if you like it.

see you in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N here ia the final chapter of VGHS from the beginning.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Discovery.<p>

It had been a week, A week since Brian had heard Jenny tell her mum Brian meant nothing to her, It had been a week of silence. Jenny hated it, all she wanted was to hold Brian, to kiss him and practically live with him, but she had to open her big mouth and now she was losing him.

Jenny walked back to her room, after drying her eyes and checking her phone for the god knows how many time. There was still nothing, no text, no miss call just piles and piles of unread messages with no reply.

As jenny walked into the room she saw a very happy Trixie packing her bags. She was packing clothes, consoles, controllers and games, she was emptying her part of the room into her bag. Jenny was shocked, confused and happy all at the same time. She just had to ask, "Why are you packing and why are you in such a rush?"

Trixie stopped packing and looked over to Jenny, she smiled and said, "Oh I'm leaving, I got a invitation from the coach of a new team and he said that the captain had selected me to be apart of the team. The coach wants us to start training ASAP, So in two years we are ready to play and win and not be some scrubby team the takes a while to even be considered a Pro. You could say I'm disappearing for two years.

Jenny lost the happiness she felt about Trixie leaving, She wanted to be the one to leave, she wanted to be the one to make the Pros even if it was for some unknown team and she would have to leave her home and life to get it. But no, It was Trixie the one Brian choose first, the first to break his heart, the first to become a pro. But no she had to be second at everything. She couldn't learn from Trixie's mistakes and she wasn't chosen. She simply hated it.

"Um great...That's great. You need a hand in packing?" Jenny asked simply not wanting to really talk about anything.

She got what she wanted, Jenny helped Trixie pack in complete silence, Jenny had to admit, Trixie had become kinder and less cold heart but they never got alone. Trixie knew Brian loved Jenny but that didn't mean Trixie Didn't hold some feeling for him even after saying to him that she didn't. Trixie was happy to be leaving, She wanted to get away for a long time, she wanted to leave and be a good player, better than her granddad, she wanted to beat record just like him and even if she wasn't captain she wanted to be good at what she did. However she felt bad for Jenny, it was her dream to be apart of a pro team and She had stole that dream from her, o she had beat her too.

Once Trixie left she was surprised to see Brian standing at the meeting point, it took her a moment to work out that he was her new captain, The man who chose her. 'Why her and not Jenny' Trixie thought.

After a small conversation with Brian the pair's limo arrived and it took them to the air port, which they were then lead to a private jet and took off to Great Britain's capital city London. Once there they head to their 'head quarters and met the rest of their team.

After a introduction the pair began their training in their new team and got ready for the path of the Pros in two years time.

/VGHS A Month later./

Jenny was confused, Brian couldn't be that mad as not to show up to classes she was in for a whole month, but he was also never at Brian on the days he was meant to be working. But to make things more confusing, Games dean never seemed as happy at work as he use to, he still loved it and enjoyed it but it was like he was missing something, almost hiding it. However when Jenny went to ask him he just replied with, "Nothing" Or "Don't worry about it."

Jenny's Mum also knew something about Brian departure seeing as she always had a 'for fuck sake' look on her face. But when Jenny asked her she just said "I'm busy" or "Haven't you got work to do."

Jenny hated it, Ted and Ki didn't speak to her, partly because she never saw them. They wouldn't play games with her as they were never on a public sever like they use to be. finally she was left alone, she didn't stop Brian on that day and now he was gone and she had no idea where.

So she decide to go to his room and see, If he wasn't there Ted would know where he was and she would make him tell her.

/Teds room./

Jenny arrived at the door and heard Ted finishing a conversation with Brian. 'Perfect' Jenny thought.

"Yeah OK Brian I got to go, have fun and good luck with that game...I got classes you know how it is even if you don't go to them anymore. see ya." Ted said as he hung p his phone and opened the door to Jenny. " Oh...Hey Jenny can I help you." Ted asked hoping this wouldn't take long.

"Hey Ted I was looking for Brian you know where he is?" It wasn't a question.

"Oh wow is that the time, I got to go sorry speak to you later." Ted said practically running away.

Jenny reacted and grabbed his arm. Then she pressed him against the wall with her arm on his neck. "Ted I'm not in the mood for games, I know you know where Brian is and I won't to find him so I can talk to him. I need to talk to him."

Ted gave in he sighed and told her the truth. "You can't see him." Jenny pressed against him harder causing pain. "You can't see him because he's not here. He left and he is a long way away, He's underground only a few now his number and his contact details" Ted broke free of her grasp and took a few steps.

"And I'm not going to give that information to you I promised him I wouldn't and I want to keep that promise." Ted spat as he walked away. Jenny was mortified. Not only was Brian gone, He had left without telling her and never gave or wanted her have his contact information. Furthermore she had lost a very good friend in Ted.

/1 year later./

Jenny was sat on her bed watching TV and reading gaming mags. She was getting sick of a certain piece of news.

She was getting sick of hearing about a new GB team know as the GB kings, they were a team that was still underage but were good very good, They had played practice games with some Pro teams like their new rivals the GB knights and they were rumored to have a 23-7 win to lose ratio. Jenny didn't believe it, no way a new team could be that good. However that didn't stop people from talking about it. Some even came up with the idea that Brian and Trixie were apart of the team because they had been gone for the same amount of time as the team start to be noticed.

Jenny got interested in a piece on the Paris panthers, only to have it ruined by a addition on how the GB Kings could beat the panther easy. Jenny was pissed.

She decide to look though her emails and found she had a invitation to going the panthers as a trainee she accepted and 3 months later she was in Pairs.

/6 Months later./

Today was the day. Today was the mark of the day that Brian and Trixie disappeared for two year and today she had news she wasn't expecting.

Jenny was watching TV when she got a FOF update message, It was one of those, why do you do this moments and Jenny didn't care about the update however she watched anyway.

Jenny was happy she watched the update as it had a First person view of some player that was really good, they were last man standing in a team death match against the Chicago champions. he had killed one, two, three, four, five and that was it team killed. Game won.

"And there you go a clip on how the captain of the new Pro not so underdogs that is the GB Kings. The rumors, as you can see, about the team being good were true and half an hour on gaming capital we have the first ever interview with the new team. See you there." commentator said as the program switched back to what Jenny was watching.

Jenny was now interested, her coach had told her and the team to learn everything they could about other teams so she turned channels to Gaming capital to learn who this underdog team was.

After half an hour the interview started. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, gamers of all ages welcome to the this interview with the GB Kings I'm here with the team." The British shot bot then introduced each of the player one by one until it got to the last two players, Trixie she could of guesses was a part of the team but the captain of the GB Kings shocked her. "And final, The captain of the team, The king of kings I give you...Brian...D"

Jenny sat at the edge of her sit and yelled. "What!"

* * *

><p>AN and there you go the final chapter, of VGHS From the beginning, hope you liked it, let me know in the reviews.

The squeal to this fic will be posted on Wednesday next week and once a week from then on if I don;t do it PM to remind me and I'll get it done.

anyway I hope you enjoyed this fic and I will see you in the first chapter of VGHS Till the end.


End file.
